The present disclosure generally relates to health and nutrition. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to nutritional products and methods of making and using the nutritional products.
There are many types of nutritional compositions/products currently on the market. Nutritional compositions can be targeted toward certain consumer types, for example, young, elderly, athletic, etc., based on the specific ingredients of the nutritional composition. Nutritional compositions can also be formulated based on the certain physiological conditions that the nutritional compositions are intended to treat or improve, or may be based on desired physical or organoleptic properties of the nutritional compositions.
One goal of nutritional support is to provide a consumer with a nutritional composition containing sufficient types and amounts of nutrients to provide the consumer with a desired health effect. However, many nutrients and ingredients that are used in nutritional compositions to provide nutritional benefits to a consumer instead impart an undesirable taste or odor to the composition making it unappealing for consumption. As a result, the desired biological result is not achieved when the consumer refuses to ingest the composition due to its poor organoleptic properties. Thus, it is desired to provide nutritional compositions or products having ingredients that provide tolerable physical and organoleptic properties.